Mmhm Buttery Popcorn
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Ron x Hermione: One shot Fluff "I haven't felt this awkward around Ron since he started dating that wretched Lavender." After the war, Hermione and Ron have to deal with what the kiss is.


**Title: Mmhm Buttery Popcorn**

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Hermione & Ron**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a freaking thing except the books and the movies! I'm just a poor college student who's from the South.**

**Spoilers/Warnings: after year 7 so there are spoilers if you haven't read the book**

**Summary: Her x Ron: "I haven't felt this awkward around Ron since he started dating that wretched Lavender." After the war, Hermione and Ron have to deal with what the kiss is.**

**Author's Notes: I love post-war stories. This is really my third, I guess.. I hope you enjoy it. I haven't read book seven since it came out, and I had a craving to write this! Now, plz don't snap at me if something isn't perfectly correct just go with the flow.**

**-HermionelovesRon—**

**Hermione's POV:**

It's been three weeks since Lord Voldemort was finally finished off. The rest of the alive Death Eaters are in Askaban, and also, the Dementors have had the proper amount of Charms to protect the prison from ever being distracted from anything evil ever again. If not, adding a couple of dosages every now and again helps out too.

The Weasley's are still mourning Fred's death. I don't think I have ever seen George so unhappy in my life. He hasn't been to his joke store since all this rubbish happened. Ron keeps trying to make jokes or some old tricks that he bought, and it just makes George even unhappier. I don't thing Ron's mom has stopped crying yet. She probably has cried at least three of her houses full of tears. Ginny and Ron's dad try to make her happy, but it's hard on everyone.

I've seen Ron putting smiles on his face but they aren't his really happy smiles. I can tell. Borrowing this next part from a movie Ron has seven smiles. 1. when he's eating. 2. when he's talking about quiddich especially the Chudley Cannons 3. when he's with Harry 4. when's he's laughing 5. when he feels like he has to smile 6. when he's listening to music 7. when he's talking to me.

When I was in kindergarten, I had the biggest crush on James Nathan. He was this adorable carrot-top guy. He always pushed me off the swings. He was actually quite a jerk, but I didn't care. Then, I got the letter for Hogwarts, and my life changed.

When I got on the train with all the new knowledge, I didn't know what to think. I was scared out of my mind. Then I found a compartment that had the renowned Harry Potter and this carrot-top that had dirt on his nose. Even with the dirt on his nose, he was so much cuter than the guy from back home, and I felt like I had to know him so the first thing I thought to say was, "You got dirt on your nose." As soon as I left, I was kicking myself because all I could say was, "You got dirt on your nose." I'm a bloody doof. Ahh.

Then I met him in class and I thought maybe he'd like me if I showed off a little bit. I was definitely wrong on that part.. The jerk made fun of me, and I ran crying to the bathroom and into an ogre, that look's like Disney's Shrek. Even though I had to help him, I was so happy that he was there to help me. He saved me! (insert smiley face here) Then, I was their friend, and I realized something. He was a stupid boy. Gah, but he was my stupid boy, at least, that's what I thought at the time.

The time passed and I fell harder and harder for that silly, hungry, carrot top, lovable man. We always got each other upset, but I have never been so mad in my life when he left me and Harry. I felt like he betrayed us. I felt like I had left him forever. I kept trying to find him, but I never saw him. I looked for him wherever we went, and when I didn't see him, I became more and more upset. Then he came back. I have never been so mad and relieved in my life. I couldn't stop hitting him when I saw him when I really wanted to hit him then kiss him and scream, "Don't you dare leave me ever again!" I walked away and got back in my bunk. Then later on, we kept each other safe in the Chamber of Secrets. We were both scared, and we were both shrieking. For once, I was doing it more than he was. It was like he had a bravery charm on himself because he took over and grabbed what was needed. Then later when he mention, S. P. E. W. without combining them for once, I couldn't help it.

I wish I could say everything is picture perfect right now between him and me, but unfortunately, it's not. I haven't felt this awkward around Ron since he dated that wretched Lavender. Ugh, my skin crawls every time I think of that bitch. Let's just say, I have avoided him. I've been coming back in forth from my parents' flat in London to Sirius' place to the Weasley's home. If we all sit at the table, or watch tv; I of course will chill and watch it with them but that's about it. Ron's tried talking to me, but I have been stealing Ginny away from Harry some days, by running to her. I feel bad since they are finally back together, but I can't help run away. I tend to do that at times. When Viktor tried starting a relationship with me, I even considered it. I tried but then I stopped writing back or answering his calls. I apologized for it, and he said it was ok and good luck with him. He called me after the whole Voldermort thing to see if I was ok, just in case you wanted to know.

Now, that my parents realize that I'm safe. This past week, I have been looking for a flat in magic London. Surpisingly, they were extremely cheap compared to everyday London flats. They were heartbroken that I didn't choose everyday London especially since they can't come by whenever they want. And that is exactly why I have decided to be in magic London so I can do what I want to do with magic.

One day when I came home, James Nathan stopped by and he was now full of zits and his adorableness of him was officially gone which is very unfortunate, and it made me happy I finally did something about Ron. Now, I just hope he does something soon.

I've been spending all afternoon fixing my apartment. I'm so happy I have magic or I might be doing this for weeks. I was done with my bedroom in an hour. My livingroom was done in half hour and my kitchen took a little bit longer. Then the spare bedroom took forever, especially, when I found all my old photographs, newspaper clippings, and anything of us three, them two, us two, us four, or anything really, I made sure I made it like my other home in Hogwarts. Maroon and yellow everything, and I put plenty pictures of Hogwarts, and all of us all over the room, and before I knew it, I couldn't stop crying my eyes out. I hadn't seen the gang in a little while and I missed them, and I just missed Ron. I missed our silly little fights we had. I missed him teasing me. I missed him and I fighting over Crookshanks who died during the war, the poor fur ball. The sad thing is I kept that dumb cat because it got him all riled up. I love dogs. I just got me a golden retriever from everyday London, and his name is Sammy! He's supposed to be an outside dog. Well, since I live in a flat that's not going to happen but I do let the magic do that, so when he goes on the porch he actually sees the Weasley's land, but thankfully, this dog doesn't like the rain. He stays inside with me. I'm fine against Lord Voldemort, but thunderstorms, hell no, I don't do thunderstorms.

Tonight, I'm having a movie night with the gang. I'm introducing Ginny and Ron to movies, popcorn, and snacks. Tonight, I'm showing an American movie that made me even laugh loudly by the name of the "Hangover." The guys will love it, and soon, become Bradley Cooper fans, and then, I won't be alone. I found the most uncomfortable yet long couch, but thankfully, a charm or two makes me not want to get up from it. I hear a pop, and then I see Harry and Ginny disapperate in.

"Hey, guys, welcome to my flat! Where's Ron?" I asked them.

"He's coming. Ever since mom decided to stay in her room, Ron has become the cook of the family," Ginny told her as she sat down. "I don't think I've ever been this comfortable on a coach."

"Thanks, I love Charms! And Ron, cooking?" I asked.

"Not exactly, he's able to follow easy instructions, and I still haven't wanted to vomit yet so he's not bad," Ginny said proudly.

"He goes from just eating all the time to cooking. Wow," she said.

Ron disapperated in the flat and said, "Sorry I'm late 'Mione."

"It alright, Ron. Ginny told me," I told him. I was about to sit on the couch when I realized that they got the spots on the end so I couldn't put them in between me. Dammit. At least the couch is spacious so I won't have to be squished on Ron. I already had the movie in, and I needed to start making popcorn. "I'm going to go start making the popcorn. I'll be right back."

"Need a hand with whatever popcorn is?" Ron sweetly asked me.

"No, thanks, I got a wand," I flirted back with a wink. I forgot he and Ginny didn't know what popcorn is. I hope that at least Harry had it. I had bought a huge movie-like popcorn maker. It was huge since popcorn is one of my favorite snacks. I thought why not. If there was anything I wanted more –food wise- it was chocolate or extra buttered popcorn. Did I mention I have one of those butter machines too. I grabbed the extra large bowls and filled them with popcorn and drenched it with butter and salt. Mmhm, yummy. Thankfully, I have Ron here and he'll finish the whole machine off by tonight, my secret food monster. "WingardiumLeviosa," I said and floated them to the living room. "One for you, one for you, one for you, and one for me," as I passed them all out.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Popcorn. Its corn that has been heated enough to pop," I started laughing as I failed to explain it, which had been a first. "And it's drenched in butter to give it more flavor." I said as I ate some of it. Ron followed and ate more and more. I laughed at him. Ginny and Harry followed and kept eating.

"Alright, so the movie is called the 'Hangover.' The guys are celebrating their best friend getting married in the town in America called Las Vegas, a town where anything can happen. It's quite funny! I have a feeling you will like it more than I did. Should I grab us some more popcorn before I start the movie?" I asked and they all nodded their head yes. Instead of taking their bowls, I levitated the whole machine and plugged in the butter machine too.

We were barely watching five minutes and Ron was already dying. Maybe, I should have invited George.. As soon as he started talking about the wolf pack, I paused it. "is that we are? A wolf pack?"

"Not literally," Harry said. I turned it back on. After another half hour, I finally loosened up and pulled my feet up and got really comfortable. The last thing I remember was Stu singing the tiger song. I woke up two hours later in Ron's arms with his arms around me, and he was perfectly awake.. eating the rest of the popcorn.

"Hi," I told him.

"Hey, sleepy head," Ron teased.

"I'm sorry; I guess I was more tired than I thought I was," I said pulling from him and looking for Harry and Ginny. "Did they leave?" I moved over to another part of the couch.

"Yeah, they left an hour ago. How in the bloody hell can you fall asleep in that hilarious move?" he told me showing me his seventh smile.

"I forgot how comfortable this couch is, and I guess I was exhausted moving things today," I told him and yawned.

"How could you forget 'Mione? I think I might have to stay over a couple times a week just to sleep on this thing!" he told me.

I laughed, "Thanks, is that the only reason?"

He gave me his I'm thinking about it face and said, "Yup." And I threw a pillow at him in which he threw back at me. He pulled himself closer to me saying, "You know that not the real reason why I want to come over." He pulled himself right beside me, grabbed my chin, and kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed him back. The first one had the most fireworks ever, and this one was just as amazing. "I've been wanting to do that ever since you did that during the war, but you've been dodging me."

"I was scareddd," I told him, and he took my hand.

"Why?" he asked as he kissed my hand.

"Ron, you have been one of my best friends for seven years. You and I always had our fights and everything at each other. Half the time you and I are fighting and other half we're just mad at each other," I told him as I took my hand back.

"'Mione, I have loved you since I had met you. I just had them concealed. That day on the train I had thought about you so much after, and I was somewhat jealous of Harry because you wanted to meet him. When we were doing WingardiumLeviosa, I wanted to show off towards you even though I had no idea what the bloody hell I was doing, and when you beat me, I decided to act like a guy, and play if off by making fun of you, which I'm still mad at myself for doing. When I was told you were in the bathroom, I wanted to save you! I had to save you! I just wish you didn't have to remind me what to do. Then, the next year when you were frozen because of the stupid snake, I was so scared you wouldn't be you again. Then, Viktor came along; I didn't think anyone could piss me off as much as he did.." I kissed him harder and with more passion than I think I ever could have, and he of course did the same. I think I may have gone to Heaven in that kiss. Ron added his tongue in the mix and I think I just went mad. "'Mione, the point is, I love you."

"I love you, too, so, so much!" I told him. He pulled me in to kiss him this time, and this one was a softer kiss and followed that was another sweet peck. I shortly yawned.

"Ok, sleeping beauty, I guess I better let you go to sleep," he told me.

"My bed's big enough for the both of us to sleep in," I told him. I really didn't want him to go.

"Oh, bloody, yes!" he told me with a kiss. I jumped up from the couch and took his hand. We got in my bed that was just as comfortable as my couch. I snuggled up to him, gave him a kiss on his cheek, then his lips, and I snuggled my head on his chest.

"Night, Ron," I told him.

"Night, Luv," he told me. I don't think I had ever smiled that big before. I kissed him again, went back to my snuggled position, and shortly fell asleep.

**-RonlovesHermione-**

**So hate it? Like it? It's been a while. Thanks, for reading! Please, please, please, review! Thanks, Hales luvs Nate!**


End file.
